


Sign Language

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Discord emojis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: Something odd is happening to Harry's phone.





	Sign Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklordtomarry (das_omen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/das_omen/gifts).



There was nothing in the entire universe that could explain what he was seeing.

"Hey, you alright there mate?"

Harry didn't answer. He stared down at his phone for a long, long time, and he was still staring by the time the screen went black. It was too late, though—the image had already been burned into his retinas, and if a meteor capable of wiping out all of humanity were to come crashing down on his house right at this instant, it still wouldn't be enough.

Ron frowned and poked him. "What'd she say?"

Harry blinked, long and slow. "I don't know," he said.

"You…don't know?"

"Didn't check."

He could feel Ron's stare drilling a hole into his forehead—not literally, thank god, because he'd read enough National Geographic to know where that was going otherwise. No—Harry shook his head—no dick jokes. No dick jokes for the next _5 million years_ , because he'd just accidentally texted Cho Chang an eggplant emoji.

To that, there was good news and bad news.

The good news was, he'd immediately typed "oops, wrong one!!" and then used the next emoji over—which was the one he meant to use in the first place—the tears of joy face.

The bad news was, what appeared on his screen was distinctly _not_ the :joy: emoji.

"…Harry? What happened with Cho?"

Harry swallowed. He turned to Ron, eyes dead and expression grimmer than the grim reaper himself.

"I sent—" no, that sounded wrong, "—there was—" but how to _say it_ without sounding like a maniac? "—I didn't—" mean it, of course not, he wasn't a creep—

"Harry?"

"IthinkIjustaccidentallysentanahegaofacetoChoChang."

"What."

"I think," Harry inhaled, "that one of my emojis suddenly became an ahegao face, and I think I just sent it to Cho Chang."

Ron didn't look half as horrified as Harry thought he would. It was both insulting and a little relieving—maybe he was making too big a deal out of this, and he could just apologize and then send a _safe_ emoji, like one of those plain-text smiley faces from the 2000s—

"What's an ahegao face?"

…Oh.

Harry put his face in his hands. "Google it. Just—google it, I'm not going to explain."

Ron shrugged. "Alright, fine. A…H…E…G—oh. Ooooh. That—that's not an emoji, Harry."

He sounded a little strangled. Harry agreed. He didn't bother looking up again and just nodded into his hands, because Cho Chang, love of his life, probably thought he was the creepiest loser in school now and would never want to talk to him ever again, never mind DM him—

"Could I see your phone?"

Harry wordlessly handed it over. Ron didn't even ask for his 4-digit pin number.

"That's—okay, yeah, that's an…well, it's pretty small, and there are tears, so if you _squint_ —"

"I'm screwed," Harry moaned.

"What if this is a bug? If it's affecting other users and we report it and they make a post, then she can't exactly blame you for your emoji going all, uh, _weird_."

"Is it, Ron. Is it really."

Ron quickly checked his own phone. "Well—"

Harry sighed and snatched his phone back. "At least I can screenshot it and send it to support. Maybe they'll be able to do something about it."

Ron scratched his head. "If you say so."

" _Yeah_ , I do—what the fuck."

"What?"

Harry didn't answer. He was staring at his phone. The cursor was blinking in the text field bar, and the list of emojis was open on his screen. Where :joy: should be was the ahegao face, only not, because it was _changing_.

Eggplant being stroked. Drooling. A vibrating blob. Bukkake face. Ahegao—

Experimentally, Harry clicked on it. In his text field bar, it generated a rather odd name.

_:tom-thirst:_

Harry felt a chill roll down his spine, like someone had dropped an ice cube down his shirt and was now trying to fish it out, only instead of looking for the ice cube, they were trying to grope his ass.

"Oh fuck no, I didn't skip watching The Emoji Movie for this shi—"

Ron screamed his name. The last thing Harry remembered was consciousness leaving him, faster than he could say 'Worst Movie of 2017'.


End file.
